


Daddy

by As_cool_as_iceland



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daddy Kink, DenIce, Hetalia, Kinky, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_cool_as_iceland/pseuds/As_cool_as_iceland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil can't get the image of Mathias out of his head. after an incident that morning. It's 02:30 and he still cannot sleep. He decides to help himself, but ends up getting help in the end anyway. Also he finds out that Mathias is a kinky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I needed something to occupy my mind with because I was thinking too much and that is not good. I wrote this. I believe it is awful and terribly written but I wrote this for myself. I decided to share though. 
> 
> Also, I have not checked for spelling or grammar errors. I apologise
> 
> I barely ever find anything DenIce. Let alone smut. 
> 
> This doesn't have much of a plot, but I imagine it's like an au where they're like in their mid twenties and living together like roommates or something I don't know. Use your imagination I suppose..
> 
> Enjoy.

It was in the middle of the night. It was raining and Emil tossed and turned. Unable to find a position comfortable enough to sleep in. Because once he finally thought he was comfortable, the thoughts interrupted him in his attempts to clear his mind. The memories. Or rather, _the_ memory.

That morning, he heard odd noises coming from Mathias's bathroom. But... He was supposed to be showering? Emil thought something was wrong. He was only half asleep and not entirely thinking things through before acting upon sudden ideas. Ideas such as _'oh my god I should go check on Mathias and see if he is okay!!'_

Oh boy.... Oh yeah, he was fine. He was juuuuuust fine.

* * *

 

Emil couldn't get the memory to leave his head. The memory of Mathias bent over in the shower, face flushed and scrunched up in pleasure, moaning and panting heavily as he stroked himself. He made direct eye contact with Emil before he came all over the glass shower door. Emil's eyes widened and he squeaked at the realisation that he had interrupted something... **Shit boi he was in trouble.**

He couldn't forget the sound of Mathias' voice. The memory of Mathias' panting and moaning made Emil feel odd. He eventually gave up on sleeping and decided to go take care of the need that was beginning to form in his pants.

He thought Mathias would've been asleep. He assumed so because it was nearly 02:30. Sighing, he walked over to his desk and sat in front of his laptop. His next "bright idea" was to watch something SO dirty, that he would hopefully forget all about........Mathias.

Now, 02:55, Emil had clicked one thing after the other, and the volume was on low. Though, no headphones. Just speaker. He thought the Dane could sleep through everything..

"Ohh~ yes! Yes! Faster daddy! Faster~! Aah~~" said the one male porn star from the laptop speaker. The sound of slapping and panting can be heard too. "Mmmh... You like to play with your toys, don't you~?" The other male porn star said. To which the man on the screen of the laptop replied with gasping and breathily moaning "mmmh~oh yes!! I love it when you play with me! Ohhh~" Emil was watching this intently and realised he was breathing a bit heavily already. "Good boy-" the moment was suddenly interrupted as Emil heard the doorknob turn. Well, another good idea he _should've_ had was to maybe um.....I dunno.....lock the door?

He jumped up. Fear and a sense of impending doom rushing through every vein of his body for a split moment there as he quickly shut his laptop and left it in its place on the desk. Frantically looking back and forth for a place to hide, then realising he should be in bed and nowhere else. So he practically dived across the room to jump into his bed and quickly roll under the covers. Now he was out of breath from reacting so quickly after being scared. His head rested against the pillow as if it should relax him, but his heart was beating out of his chest. _'Shit'_ he thought. _'I'm gonna get caught!'_ He was embarrassed. Though, he had to admit, that quick reaction was smooth. _Almost..._

The door opened up slowly and in peaked the blonde spikey haired man. Mathias. He looked around and saw the room was all dark. The laptop was in its place, Emil's phone was plugged into the charger, Emil was in his bed and he looked to be asleep... Mathias was confused. He thought he heard noises coming from somewhere around here. Could he be going mad?

"Emil??" Mathias whispered. Emil tensed up and tried to stay calm. But his need was beginning to cloud his mind just a bit. "Are you awake?" He softly whispered into the room. Mathias' voice brought back the memories of this morning. Oh, Mathias was beginning to drive Emil crazy! All he could think about was Mathias, moaning and touching himself and-

"Awh little icey is sleeping~!" He said and pet the boys head. To which the small silver haired boy replied to with a small squeak and a jump. Emil got lost in thought and forgot he was supposed to pretend to be asleep.

Mathias' eyes widened. "Emil! You ARE awake! I thought you were.. What's wrong? Why are you up so la-" Mathias was interrupted by the porno still playing on the laptop. "Fuck! Yes!! Oh god... O-ohh.. Daddy!! Ah!" Said whoever was in the porno that Emil left open on his laptop. And it was at this moment, Emil knew... He had fucked up. 

~~This is why his quick reaction earlier was considered almost smooth~~

Remember kids! Always turn down the volume on your porn before shutting the laptop!

Mathias listened to it for a few moments. An awkward silence between them both as the laptop was the only noise in the room. Emil was really flustered, but the more the sounds got to him, and the more he stared at Mathias' now flushed face, the more his mind replayed this mornings events in his mind, the dirty thoughts, it all clouded his mind. He wanted something. He needed something. He wanted Mathias. ~~He wanted his daddy!!~~

Emil shifted in his bed to uncover himself from the covers and sit upright a bit more. He looked over to the Dane and bit hit lip. His eyes pleading and his hands running up and down his own erection through his underwear. Rubbing himself and making sure to keep eye contact with Mathias as he did so. "Mmmmmh~ Mathias~" he panted and moaned quietly and breathily. Mathias could feel his pants become a bit tighter at the scene before him. He sat on the bed and smirked. "Oh, I see.." He said before reaching a hand to touch Emil's leg. Rubbing his hand downwards. "You need daddy to fuck you to sleep, hm~?"

Emil blushed and rubbed himself a bit rougher. "Ohh, please daddy~ aahn.." He moaned softly. Mathias smacked Emil's hand away and made him sit up. "Now then, be a good boy and no hands to yourself unless I say so.  
Got it?" Mathias said and grinned. Emil pouted at this. "B-but-"

"Don't you want to please daddy~?" He whispered seductively. Emil crawled over to Mathias. Siting on his lap and wiggling his hips. "Ah~ yes! Anything for you, daddy!"

 

~~((A/n: I am killing myself holy fuck tit this is terrible))~~

Mathias smirked and placed his hands on Emil's bum. Squishing his cheeks and earning a squeak from Emil. Mathias leaned in and began to kiss the silver haired boy passionately. Emil gladly opened his mouth for the Dane and moaned into the now open mouth kiss.

And there he sat, on his daddy's lap. Acting like a little horny slut I guess.. But Mathias enjoyed this very much.

Mathias suddenly had an idea and lifted Emil carefully over his shoulder and carried him out of this bedroom and into his own. Plopping him down on the bed. Making him gasp. "W-why'd you bring me in here..?" Emil questioned the Dane, who had walked into his closet and began searching for something. "Because! Daddy's gonna let you play with some toys~!" Mathias said. All too cheery. Returning with what looked like a decent sized dildo and something else that Emil's eyes couldn't quite focus on in the dark.

Mathias put both things aside and helped Emil undress. Pulling down his underwear slowly and kissing the tip of Emil's member as it fell out. His hands letting the fabric be tossed to the floor and returning to Emil's thighs. Rubbing them up and down as he licked and swirled his tongue around Emil's tip. Emil mewled and squirmed beneath Mathias. Already starting to pant quite a bit. "Ahh, m-Mathias-" Emil moaned before being interrupted by a harsh spank to the ass. He yelped and jumped. Staring wide eyed at the Dane. "Tsk-tsk-tsk, bad boy, Emil.. You're supposed to call me Daddy." Mathias corrected. Emil was hungry for attention in certain ways. He was feeling a little impatient.. But he knew if he was to get what he wanted, he would need to behave. So he pouted and wrapped his arms around Mathias's neck. Draping his arms over the Danes shoulders. "I'm sorry daddy.." He murmured. Tilting his head to the side. Mathias pushed him off and stood up, leaving the boy sitting on the bed. "Looks like you'll have to be punished~" he said and picked up the toy he had placed at the edge of the bed.

Emil let out a deep breathy moan and he lay on his back for Mathias. "Mmh.. Punish me, daddy" he said and spread his legs. Mathias chuckled and sat in front of the Icelander on the bed. A bottle of lube in hand. He squirt a fair amount of the substance onto his hands before rubbing them together. Lightly rubbing the area around Emil's entrance and poking one finger inside of him. Inserting it in and pulling it all the way out. Repeating the process over and over with just one finger. Emil gasped and moaned at the new sensation. Looking down to see Mathias focused on fucking with him like this, he felt embarrassed. But his mind was far too caught up in the heat to want to stop.

Mathias soon added a second finger inside of Emil. Earning a little mewl from Emil as he began scissoring him. Making him squirm and breath heavily. "A-ah.. Daddy...." He moaned as Mathias added a third finger. He bucked his hips into Mathias' fingers and began trying to ride them. When suddenly, Mathias pulled them out and sat up. "There, there, Emil.. I have a little something for you if you'll promise to behave for daddy!" He said and picked up the bottle of lube. Once again taking a fair amount into his hand and now lubricating the toy.

Emil watched as he rubbed the lube on the toy intently. Following the very movements of Mathias' fingers and licking his lips. "Now, ready to play with your new toy?" He asked and gestures for the boy to approach him and get up. To which he complied. Mathias placed the dildo underneath Emil as he stood on the bed for a brief moment. He helped Emil hold it on his own and position it.

He tried to sit on it, lowering himself onto it carefully, but at first it was quite difficult. Though, after he got it passed his entrance, he slid down onto the toy and gasped loudly. His eyes widened as he looked at Mathias with a look of surprise, pain, and pleasure. But at first, mostly pain. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"Awh don't cry, baby! It's alright! Here, daddy's gonna help you.." He said and kissed the silver haired boy's jaw. His hand snakes down to the boy's length and he began to lightly stroke it teasingly. "Go on now, ride your toy like a good boy~" he murmured. Emil staring at the wall with half lidded eyes, obeyed and lifted himself up. Pulling the dildo out of his ass before he sat right back down. And given that it was rather large for him, it found his sweet spot and making him try to hit that spot again. He eventually began bouncing. Moaning loudly and repeatedly. "Aahn~ daddy~ ahh... Hhah..."

Mathias smirked and licked the boy's ear. "Good boy~" he whispered breathily against Emil's neck. Sending shivers down his back and making him shudder. Emil began to pick up the pace, panting heavily, he tipped his head back in pleasure. Emil tried to reach down for his own dick. To stroke himself as he rode his new toy. Mathias smacked his ass. Hard. Leaving a big, red, sore mark. Emil gasped and teared up at the pain. "Please daddy!!" He cried. Mathias looked Emil in the eyes. "You want more, don't you?" He asked him. Emil grunted and panted. "Please, I want to feel more.. I want to-aahh~ Daddy please~?" He pleaded. Mathias smirked at such behaviour. "Alright.." He said. Reaching over and grabbing the second object. Which was actually a remote for "Emil's new toy"

He turned the vibrator on medium as Emil continued bouncing on it. He gasped loudly and cried out as he started to go limp at the over stimulation. "AAH~ _DADDY!_ OH, GODS.. A-AHH~!" He nearly screamed. Which satisfied Mathias very much. "Good boy~! You like that don't you? It feels good, hm?" Mathias asked teasingly. "Ahh~ hhah~ I-it feels good" he said in between breaths. "Good. But daddy wants some attention too... Don't you want to please your daddy~?"

Emil leaned in, panting and moaning relentlessly, not even caring how much of a horny slut he was acting like. "Yes, yes daddy..  
Anything.. A-ahh..." He moaned. Mathias removed his own clothing and brought his dick to Emil's mouth. "Go on, daddy wants you to taste him." He said and pet Emil's silver hair softly. Emil leaned in and eagerly took Mathias into his mouth. Sucking him off and bobbing his head. Mathias moaned rather loudly as well and tangled his hands in Emil's hair. "Mmmmh.. Good boy~"

Emil hummed against Mathias' dick. Moans from the back of his throat sending vibrations onto Mathias. Making him groan and bite his lip. "Mmh....mmmm~" Emil made eye contact with Mathias and wiggled his butt. Continuing to push the vibrating object in and out. Mathias held up the remote. "You want to feel more?" He asked. Emil moaned against Mathias again in response. Closing his eyes and sucking him faster. "What was that?" Mathias asked. Emil pulled away from Mathias' dick and began licking and sucking at the base. Near his balls. Mathias held back a loud moan and in response turned the vibrator to the last but highest setting. "Mmmm! AHH! HAHH~!" Emil cried. And then for a bit he continued whining, moaning, and panting.

Mathias eventually pulled Emil away from his member and lay the boy on his back. Watching him for a minute, enjoying seeing him squirm at the feeling of the vibrating toy in his ass. He then abruptly shut the device off and pulled it out of him. Earning an upset whine from Emil as the pleasure ceased. "You've been such a good boy! Looks like you deserve a reward~" he said and positioned himself at Emil's entrance. Emil wiggled his hips eagerly and mewled underneath Mathias.

He entered him roughly and suddenly. Making Emil squeak and cling to him. Mathias enjoyed that, however. And he started out at a steady pace, holding the boy's hips and bringing him in to match his thrusts. Emil moaned and gasped like there was no tomorrow. Moving his own hips in sync with Mathias'. "Aaahn.. Daddy~... Ooh~ ahh.." Emil gasped with each thrust. He felt his stomach start to fill with an odd feeling.. Oh, he was close. "Hahh~ daddy, I-I'm so close..!" He panted and gasped. Mathias smirked and reached for Emil's dick and he began wanking him off roughly. This overloaded Emil with pleasure, and sent him over the edge. With Mathias' cock inside of him, pounding him into the bed as Mathias' hand played with his dick, he felt like he was going to-

"Aah... Ahh!! Mathias!! I-I'm gonna-" Mathis interrupted the boy mid sentence. "Call me daddy~!" He said and gave Emil one last rough stroke before Emil shot cum all over their chests. "DADDY~!! A-AAah~!" He screamed as his vision went a blur. Mathias rolled them over so that Emil was riding his orgasm as he rode Mathias. He held Emil's hands as Emil bounced on him slowly and let out a long sigh. "Mmmmmhh~" he hummed as he rode Mathias very slowly. Mathias came inside Emil as he was still seeing stars. He eventually stopped moving though and collapsed on top of Mathias.

"Good boy." Mathias breathed. Panting heavily and sweating a lot as he wrapped his arms around Emil. The silver haired boy clung to him tightly and buried his face in the crook of his neck as he was still breathing heavily as well. They were both out of breath.

* * *

 

They fell asleep. Only to wake up the next morning and find that the made a huge fucking mess. And Emil felt humiliated with himself for getting so caught up in it like that and acting so weirdly. But then again, Mathias was acting weird too so... He blushed as he remembered last nights events.

 

"Good morning, Emil!" Mathias greeted from the kitchen. As if it were a normal day just like any other. Emil had just left the shower. And by the looks of it, so had Mathias. Emil tried to not mention much about what happened, but eventually, Mathias HAD to speak up. "I didn't know you were so dirty! That was the best sex I have ever had." He said and chuckled. Emil smacked him and teared up in embarrassment. "That's between you and me only." He said and huffed. Folding his arms. Mathias hugged him. "Alright..."

 

*later that night*

"Hey icey~!" Mathias called out from the living room. Emil went downstairs and saw Mathias walking towards him. "Wanna do it again?" He asked and chuckled. Emil's cheeks heated up only slightly as he leaned up to Mathias' ear. "Only if I can be daddy this time..." He whispered. His cheeks became an even darker red colour. "Oh? Alright daddy~" he said and wrapped his arms around Emil's neck. Kissing him.

 

* * *

****


End file.
